Lizzy Lynn
by Draculara
Summary: Some only know of Peter pan and his lost boys, but there is a new group of lost ones. meet Lizzy Lynn, she was from the Enchanted Forest and now on Neverland, and is now the leader of the lost girls. Pan is not happy, but Lizzy is a strong willed girl who can kick Peter's ass. Has pan finally met his match, and is soul mate?
1. Chapter 1

Some only know of Peter Pan and his lost boy, but meet a new group of lost ones. Lizzy Lynn was from the Enchanted Forest and is now on Neverland and the leader of her own group of lost ones, the lost girls. Pan is not happy, but Lizzy is a strong willed girl, who can kick Pan's ass. She is a beautiful strong girl, and has Pan met his match, and his soul mate?

**Prologue **

**(Third Person's POV)**

A girl of seventeen with auburn, almost red, colored hair and lapis-lazuli eyes wakes up to find that she is on Neverland. She looks around and her pale skin glows in the moonlight.

A boy of nineteen comes out of the woods with shock all over his face, and then it turns to anger. He goes up to the girl and says "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Lizzy. Lizzy Lynn. And I'm from the Enchanted Forest, but a curse destroyed it and I fled. I woke up here. This is Neverland right? Because I've heard about it in stories and I thought of here and I came here."

"Well Lizzy, my name is Peter Pan and I don't usually allow girls on my island, but I can allow it if you do something for Me." he said with hunger in his eyes as he look at the girls curvy body from head to toe.

"No Pan, I came here and I intend to stay here. Even without your permission." Lizzy said with a confidence that Peter liked. Lizzy continued saying "I am not going to be your play thing that you toss aside whenever you get board. And you certainly do not scare me."

"Fine," Peter says with a strained smile "you may stay here for the time being."

"Thank you Pan." The girl said

"Oh don't thank me yet love, I will get you into bed just like all the other girls before you. So be prepared when that happens."

At that Pan offers his hand to Lizzy and she takes it. Peter fly's Lizzy to the Lost boys plotting how to seduce her and keep her here.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 1**

**(Lizzy's POV)**

It has been thirty years since I came to Neverland. And I have made my own group of lost ones. The lost girls.

But I am not like Pan, I don't keep them here against their will, if they wish to leave then my own shadow will take them home with their memories erased. But in the past twenty-five years that I have started to get lost girls, only three have chosen to leave. I am very thankful for that.

I've made friends with the mermaids here and I have them on my side, which is good.

We have been at war with Peter Pan and his lost boys for eighteen years.

So far no has won. Pan and I have a meeting at noon. My second in command, Mia, is watching over my girls and the camp.

As I get to Pan's camp the boys all stop laughing and chatting and stare at me. Felix, a tall blond boy with a scare across his right eye, comes out of the crowd and comes up to me and says "Pan will see you in his tree house. I reckon you remember the way?"

I give a stiff nod and fly up to his tree house.

**(Peter's POV)**

I see Lizzy enter camp, and as she fly's up here I can't help but stare.

Her auburn hair is let looses and goes to the middle of her back. Her lapis-lazuli eyes are narrowed at me as I look at her.

She has a short red and black dress on** (on my profile)** with black high heeled boots** (also on my profile)**.

"Nice to see you again Lizzy. It's been awhile, how've you been?" I ask her.

"Cut the small talk Pan. You called this meeting, so what do you want?" and there's that fire I love.

"Well Liz, I would like to stop this constant war between us. I mean for five years you have trained with me in magic and fighting skills. Plus tracking with Felix and me. And I would like to say that you are mean. Using my moves I taught you, and you are stealing my thunder.

"You have a shadow, you can fly, you have lost girls, and you use dreamshade. Although you have made friends with the mermaids and they are on your side, which is very impressive, and you can let the girls go whenever they want to.

"You keep wanting to keep this war going on and I am wondering what ever happened to that spark we had twenty-five years ago. Yes we have had our flings with each other every now and then, but what happened?

"Tell me Lizzy," I say as I get closer to her and back her against a wall "do you still feel something for me, or are you just trying to get on my bad side?"

"If this is what you wanted to talk about, then I am out of here. You've wasted enough of my time already." She says with irritation crossing her beautiful face.

Oh did I? My bad." I smirk and say "I guess you can go back a check on your camp. Or at least what's left of it."


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 2**

**(Lizzy's POV)**

I cannot believe Pan would play that dirty. Never mind I can believe he would play that dirty.

I fly as fast as I can back to camp, but it's already in ruins.

I fall to my knees and yell "You're a fucking son of a bitch Peter Pan!"

"Ouch. Well I won't say that didn't sting at all." Pan says coming out of the forest smirking. "Looks like I have finally won Liz. We have been playing this game for eighteen years, and I have finally won."

I fun up to him and smack him and say "What the fuck did you do to them Pan?"

He turns his head back and glares at me and pushes me up to a tree. I gasp in pain as he leans down to my ear and whispers "I didn't kill them, yet. But I am going to give you a choice. You can either come with me and I will send the girls back to earth with their memories of Neverland erased, or you can watch them die a slow painful death and I will get you by force. Your choice."

I look him in the eyes and I see him smirk and I say "If I go with you," I start, he smiles a genuine smile and I say "_If_ I go with you, my girls can come back to camp unharmed by you and the lost boys and the war is over. They will live in peace with you and the lost boys. And Mia will be in charge."

He thinks over and agrees, he smirks and I see mischief in his eyes and he says "How about we seal our deal with a kiss?"

I let out a sigh and lean forward and kiss him on the lips. His lips are cold against mine. He pushes up against me for more and I gasp letting him in. We fight for dominance, but in the end he wins.

A fog comes over my mind and I run my fingers through his hair.

The last time we kissed was a little over a year ago. We made another deal and of course we sealed our deal with a kiss. He loves to seal deals with me with kisses.

All of a sudden we are on my bed with Peter on top of me.

I tug at his shirt and I take it off. He looks at me with a hunger I always see in his eyes whenever he looks at me. He starts to kiss my neck and I try to take his pants off.

He chuckles and says "Lizzy, that's not fair. You are still fully clothed." He looks at my dress and pulls it over my head. I am now in my bra and underwear.

He looks at my curvy body and says "Wow, I've almost forgotten what you look like almost nothing on."

I pull his head down and say "Kiss now, talk later."

"Hell yeah!" he replies.

He finally lets me take off his pants and he starts to unclasp my bra and I straddle him.

The fog starts to clear and I push him away a little, even though my body aches for him.

He looks saying "What's wrong Lizzy?" he then starts nipping my neck and my body aches for him even more.

"I just- I just need to stop. We need to stop."

"But Liz…" he starts, but I interrupt saying

"No 'But Liz' except for the one I sit on." I say trying to lighten up the mood.

He smirks and says "Well you do have a nice ass. Maybe you would like to sit on me. But what I was going to say is that we haven't slept with each other for a year. Besides you did promise that you would stay with me. And that implies that you stay in the same room as me."

"I know that Pan, but I just need to slow things down. Okay?"

"Fine, fine. We can slow down. For the time being that is."

I roll my eyes and get out from under him. I go to my closet and get an ice blue dress with white boots. I magically put my hair in a really cute updo.

Peter is still on my bed naked and giving me famous lazy smile that always makes me what him.

"Stop making me want you and get out of my bed now Pan." I say

He chuckles and raises his oh-so-sexy eyebrows and gets up and comes over to me.

He bends down to my ear and whispers "Lizzy, do you want me to put clothes on, or would you like to play some more?"

"Please put your clothes back on." I say, but still feel a blush creeping up to my cheek.

He chuckles and puts his clothes back on and holds out his hand and I take it.

We then fly back to camp in the sunset.

**(Peter's POV)**

As we fly back to camp, I keep hoping that she won't stop any further kissing in the future.

We keep flying and as the sun sets, she looks at it longingly.

She loves sun sets. I should know, we always used to walk on the beach hand in hand watching the sunset. We then kissed and sometimes went swimming too. And of course we never had anything on. And we would also sometimes have sex.

I can still remember the first time we kissed.

-Flashback to 29 years ago-

**(Still Peter's POV)**

I had been a year since Lizzy has been on my island, and I still can't get over how beautiful she looks.

Her beautiful auburn hair is in a neat French braid, and she has tight black paints on with a tight blue V-Neck T-shirt that shows a little cleavage. But I love it. Her black boots go to her knees.

She is talking to Felix and then they both laugh. Oh how I love her laugh. It almost sounds like a fairy's laugh.

At least I don't have to worry about Felix liking Lizzy, since I know he has a crush on Neverland's only resident fairy, Tinkerbell.

They both go off into the woods to train. I silently follow them.

I see Felix helping her with a bow and he holds her to help her and I feel something in me.

I decide it's time to stop this. I come out from behind the trees and Felix and Lizzy look startled to see me.

I say to Felix "Why don't you go play with the boys."

"But I promised Lizzy that I would help her with her shooting…"

Before he could finish I say "Well then I will help her. You go play with the boys."

"Lizzy, is that okay? I know you asked me to help."

"It's fine Felix. I guess Peter can help me." she says

I smile and Felix nods and leaves.

I go up behind her and hold her. I feel her shiver and I smirk. I move her elbow back and at the same time we both let go and she hits the target.

She smiles and turns around and hugs me. I hug her back and I spin her around while we are hugging. Once I put her down I don't take my eyes off of hers and I don't let her go.

She gets on her toes and leans forward and kisses me. She stops and blushes and starts turning away. I pull her back and press my lips to hers. We start kissing and I hold her closer for more. I lick her bottom lip asking for permission, she grants it. We fight for dominance, and of course I win.

I back her up into a tree and the kisses become more heated. She then pushes me back and says "I think we need to slow down."

At first I don't like it but I nod and say "Lizzy, I love you. I have loved you since I first saw you on the beach a year ago. I've loved that infuriating fire and attitude of yours. I've loved every single thing about you."

"I love you too Peter. At first you seemed like a total jackass, but, you're not. And I have also loved you since I first saw you." Lizzy paused and said "I've always hoped that we could be more than friends. Do you think we could be more than friends?"

As she asks this I see innocence in her eyes, and I say "Of course Lizzy. I will always love you no matter what."

At this confession, we kiss again and head back to camp.

.


End file.
